Ezra the DOOM SLAYER
by 1049
Summary: After being Abandon by the Rebellion and most of the ghost crew ezra found him self alone again. until a strange looking droid calling him self Dr. Hayden gives him an offer he can't refuse to prove those who doubted him wrong or get revenge. first crossover of DOOM and star wars rebels note later in this story ezra returns to his world an starts fighting the empire in his own way.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal, alone abandon forgotten thrown away this is all that Ezra Bridger felt

the ghost crew ran in to the cargo hold of the ship panting it was supposed to be a simple supply run to still from the imperials but thing didn't go as plane " karabast kid why didn't you follow the plan!?" zeb yelled at ezra kanan looked at him with a look of anger an disappointment.

"kanan let me explain wh-" ezra was cut off when kanan raised his hand " Don't even bother I should have never taken you on as an apprentice" kanan said with disappointment in his voice sabine took off her helmet she looked at ezra with a sad and disappointed look at him and shook her head she left before he could explain anything. ezra looked down at with a sad look on his face and the looked down at his communicator and took it off 'stupid comlink' ezra said to himself "what happened?" a voice asked ezra looked up to see Hera and ashoka looking at him a sympathetic look.

" I did everything as planed I placed the bombs on the west side while sabine planted her on the east I tried to comlink her but it kept acting up so I had no way of contacting her then I heard kanan's voice over the communicator saying to blow the bombs in case anything goes south" ezra stopped an looked at his comlink to see a blaster mark on it " when kanan's voice came over my comlink a small group of bucket heads where coming my way when they heard him and saw me soon they started shooting at me I used my light saber to block there shoots but I notice the some of them were trying to move the bombs the I planted so I detonated them an so that when everything happened" ezra said looking up at ashoka and hera "here let me see your commlink" hera sais as ezra tossed it to her and notice a blaster mark but when she opened it she saw that some of the wires were disconnected " I believe you ezra" hera said "same here" ashoka said giving ezra some relief that at least someone believed him.

Later every one on the command ship was yelling at ezra except Hera, ashoka, rex, gregor and Wolfe "you idoit!" one of them yelled " we needed those supplies!" another shouted Sato looked at ezra with pure anger " EZRA BRIDGER I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU CONSTANT FALIURE!" sato yelled at the young Jedi " don't even think about sleeping in my room to night you no good brat!" zeb yelled " I have had it with you almost getting us killed all the time I don't want to see you any more ezra!" sabine yelled.

Kanan looked at him " IT WAS A MISTAKE THINKING I COLD TRAIN YOU WHEN YOUR UNDICIPLINED, RECKLESS, AND USELESS!" kanan shouted at ezra "KANAN!" hera shouted at the Jedi " Commander sato it was an accident is commlink wasn't working properly during the mission" Ashoka explained " and me Wolfe and gregor I experts on the battlefield the fact that his comlink wasn't working properly is very common" rex told sato but didn't care " IT DOES NOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT HIS CONSTANT FAILURE REALTED IN THE LOSE OF VITAL SUPPLIES SUCH AS SHIELD GENARTORS AMMUITOIN FOOD MEDICAL SUPPLIES AND POWER CELLS!" Sato Shouted

" I VOTE THAT EZRA BRIDGER IS NO LONGER PART OF THIS REBBLION ALL THOSE IN HAVOR!?" sato shouted and almost every body including kanan, zeb, sabine and chopper.

Those who didn't vote where Hera, Ashoka, Rex, Wolfe and gregor " very well the vote is decided ezra bridger you are no longer part of this rebellion I want you out of here immediately" sato ordered and taking his lightsaber a way from him " what are you doing!?" ashoka demanded " he is no longer welcome in the rebellion he will not need this anymore" sato said " so your just going to let him die out there with nothing to defend himself with!? He's only fifteen!?" hera shouted "he's a street-rat he can survive " sato said not caring what happens to ezra

Ezra had a sad and broken look on his face every including his friends and master had turned on him the only ones who didn't were hera ashoka rex wolfe and gregor hera placed her hand on his shoulder " sorry ezra I'm gonna have to drop you off on lothal" she told him which replied with a nod kanan looked at him " good luck on trying to become a Jedi ezra" kanan said with no emotion in his voice

Hera took the phantom to lothal and landed it on the grassy plains of the planet " sorry ezra " she said with sad nesses in her voice having to abandon a boy that she treated like a son who already had one family torn away from him " it's okay at least I still know that there are a few people who still believe me" ezra told her she hugged him "please stay safe" she said " don't worry I will" ezra told her

After saying he last goodbye hera entered the phantom and left ezra watched as the phantom flew off into space he could fell tears rolling down his cheeks " well isn't that disappointing" a voice said from be hind ezra causing him to turn around to see a droid of some kind that was whit with some glowing blue lights

this caused ezra to back away slowly " don't worry I'm not here to harm you" the droid said extending his hand to shake with ezra " my name is doctor Samuel Hayden what is your name?" Hayden asked ezra " ezra Ezra Bridger" ezra told him

" well ezra seeing as how you were abandon I'm here to make you an offer that will give you what you need to make you become stronger and prove those who said that you were useless wrong" Hayden told the teenager " what do you mean?" ezra asked the droid or Dr. Hayden as he called him self " my cooperation can give you something that only many others could dream of power that can enhance your strength both mentally and physical so my question to you is do you want to prove who thought less of you wrong or become a street rat and prove them right?" Hayden asked ezra who though for a second " will it make become stronger?" ezra asked " beyond your wildest dreams" Hayden said extending his hand again" so do we have a deal or no?" he asked ezra who thought for a moment but then shook his hand "deal" ezra said

( look I got the idea from the video game DOOM and reading some fanfic's were ezra is kicked out of the rebellion form a mission that wen wrong even thought it isn't his fault .

P.S. remember this is the first DOOM and star wars rebels fanfiction ever so I just though of it)


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra and Dr. Hayden walked through the mars research facility ezra saw different people in lab coats or research clothes talking to each other " what is this place?" ezra asked the Doctor " this young man is our research facility we use to enhance a new energy source the same one that will give the strength and power to prove thoughts who thought less of you wrong" Dr. Hayden told ezra they walked for another twenty minutes until they reached a room with large computer screen " what is this place?" ezra asked in wonder.

"this is the VEGA terminal" Hayden told the a strange looking device came out from the floor it opened up to reveal a glass orb with some form of red glowing energy emanating inside of it " take it" Hayden said ezra picked up the orb and looked right at it he could feel a strong presence emanating from the orb " brake the glass and the power in side of it will be yours" Dr. Hayden told ezra.

Ezra broke the orb and instantly the power in the orb was observed in to his body ezra could feel the power coursing through his vanes he turned around and looked at Hayden " what was that?" ezra asked him " that was pure argent energy that you've taken in to you system " Hayden said turning to exit the room " come we have to train you for your to be able to master your new powers DOOM slayer" Hayden said with ezra in tow.

3 years later

After constant training ezra has become stronger more aggressive and even more deadlier that when he was with the rebellion he was training against some of the demons that were pulled from HELL " alright ezra lets see what you can do against some of the hell hounds that we pulled" some from an observation booth ezra stood there in his armor that the doom slayer wore ( that same one from the game) suddenly twelve hell hounds we transported in front of ezra they charged at him with there mouths wide open ready to tear him apart one lunged at ezra wo quickly dodge it another jumped at ezra who grabbed the demon by its neck and snapped it easily another try to bite ezra.

ezra grabbed the beast by it head and crushed it's skull and crushed it with his bare hands 'two down ten to go' ezra said to himself in the observation booth dr. Hayden and others watch as ezra killed the demons with hesitation or a second thought " he's become stronger" one of the researchers said " indeed " Dr. Hayden said as he saw that were only three left they circled ezra waiting to strike ezra extend his arm and all of sudden then the hell hounds stopped and sat down.

"what the hell is he controlling them?" a scientist asked completely shocked by what ezra just did. ezra was looking at one that had trouble trying to sit down because ezra had broken the demons leg ezra extended his arm and pointed his finger at the wounded one " kill him" ezra ordered the other two hell hounds and as they were ordered they killed the wounded hell hound with out mercy.

in the observation booth Dr. Hayden watch as ezra ordered the demons to kill one of there own. ezra looked at the reaming demons " go back to hell I'll summon you when I need you" ezra said as he opened a portal the hell hounds went through and closed it.

after training ezra had gone to doctor Hayden's office " hey mike" ezra said to a guard " hey ezra" the guard replied aside from the training ezra had made friends with some of the facility's personal ezra entered Hayden's office " you wanted to see me Dr. Hayden sir?" ezra asked him " ah yes please have a seat " Hayden said " I saw what you did with thoughts demons it was really extraordinary how you controlled them" Hayden said to ezra.

" thank you sir" ezra replied " know my question to you is how were you able to control and command them?" Hayden asked wanting to know how ezra was able to do it " Remember I told about the Jedi of my world ?" ezra asked Hayden who nodded " that's how" ezra told him " ahh I see" Hayden said to ezra remembering that ezra had told him about the Jedi and the force " I have something to give you" Dr. Hayden said as he got up from his chair and walked towards a safe and opened it to pull out another glass orb with a brighter red energy in side of it and handed it to ezra " you know what to do" Hayden told ezra who broke the orb and a red energy flowed in to ezra " AAAHHHHH!" ezra screamed as the red energy was absorbed into him ezra dropped to the in a kneeling position he looked up at Hayden his eyes were no longer blue nor where they yellow instead they were red.

" what was that?" ezra asked getting up " that was RAW argent energy" Hayden said as he handed ezra a sword that almost looked like a light saber and handed it to ezra " what is this?" ezra asked he ignited the blade to reveal it being a blood red color " that is a blade that we discovered in hell one of our teams discovered it be fore you came here it made from argent energy I figured that you would need it" Hayden said returning to his desk " need it for what?" ezra asked raising an eyebrow " I'm sending back to your world I need you to help make use of some planets to expand our research. oh an also you will need an army to make sure that the so called 'empire' or rebellion' don't disturbed you on your mission " Hayden said

when ezra heard Hayden say you'll need an army a smirk grew across ezra's face " Dr. Hayden Do you still have the list of planets I gave you?" ezra asked Hayden " yes I do why ?" Hayden said " good send me to mandalore there I will gather my army " ezra told him " very well then go prepare for you mission I the I well send you to mandalore " Hayden said to ezra who nodded and the left to go prepare for his mission.

soon the galaxy will have a faction beside the empire or the rebellion and it will lead to conflict.

( hope you like this chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra was preparing for his mission to mandalore " remember Ezra once your there on the planet they might pick up the energy spike from when we send you there" Dr. Hayden said to ezra who nodded in reply " I understand sir I'll contact you when I have the first phase of the plan complete" ezra said to Hayden who nodded in reply.

the portal activated and ezra was sent to mandalore once he was there ezra looked around to see imperials and mandalorians aim there blaster at him " don't move! surrender know or will open fire!" and imperial officer shouted ' time to show my new powers' ezra said to himself as he used the power of the Argent energy that was inside of him as the energy began to form around him " what!?" a trooper shouted " what the kirff is happening to him!?" a imperial mandalorian shouted the imperial officer gulped in fear " open fire!" the officer shouted as they pulled the triggers on there blasters ezra released a powerful energy wave of argent or hell energy that turned them into nothing but skeletons that were charred burnt even. ' yes the power of HELL is inside of you use it to destroy all your enemies' a low and dark voice said to ezra as he walked past the once living mandalorians and imperials.

On the ghost kanan was in his room meditating until felt a disturbance in the force he opened his to that he was in his room instead he opened his eyes to see fire every around him he looked around to see people screaming as they were gunned down phoenix squadron destroyed even sabine, zeb, chopper, and Hera, "NO!" he shouted the he saw the bodies of Jedi that he once knew friends even his master " master?" he mumbled as he reached down to touch her he was grabbed and threw away from his old master he looked to see a monster the size of a Rancor but it had horns it was all red and had what looked like blades over it's hand it let out a powerful roar " that enough" a voice said he looked to see a mysterious figure walking towards them in some kind of armor that was different from mandalorians the monster looked at the figure " return with the others I'll summon you when I need to" the figure said causing the monster to bow and said " YES MY LORD" the monster then turned to a portal it went through it closed the figure looked at kanan " Kanan it's been a while " the figure said in a low dark voice that had no emotion or soul " who are you?" kanan asked drawing his light saber.

"you may not remember me but I remember you" the figure said as he forced pushed kanan across the floor and drew his own blade and clashed with kanan's " You betrayed me!" the figure shouted as kanan tried to block this figures blade " you said I can trust but you! sabine!, zeb, and everyone else turned there backs on me!" the figure shouted as he kicked kanan to the floor kanan got up an tried to block the figures blade but was over whelmed and his light saber was kicked out of his hands " Hera!, Ashoka!, Rex!, Gregor, and Wolfe, stood up for me but you didn't my own master turned his back on me!" the figure shouted as walked towards kanan " who are you I don't even know you!?" kanan shouted

the figure took of his helmet to reveal a face of someone kanan hasn't seen in three years " ezra?" kanan asked in shock and horror seeing that he eyes were no longer blue but red " ezra Bridger's I go by DOOM SLAYER know" ezra said as he forced chocked kanan " ezra... I'm ...sorry please forgive me... for turning... my... back...on...you" kanan struggled to say as he was being forced shocked ezra. threw him across the floor . " you no longer have that chance to ask for forgiveness" ezra said coldly to kanan looked to see the lifeless bodies of his team he tried to reach Hera but the bodies went up in flames " NO!" kanan shouted. ezra picked him up by the neck and activated his blade " know watch as your world BURNS!" ezra shouted as he stabbed kanan in the chest with the blade.

kanan opened his eyes to see that he was in his room and that everything was fine ' ezra what have you become?' kanan said sadly to himself even wondering if there was a chance to get his old Padawan back.

On a star destroyer Darth Vader was in his personal quarters when he to felt the disturbance he had contacted his master on the holo projector " lord Vader" the hooded figure said " yes my master" Vader said kneeling down " felt a disturbance in the force some or something stronger the dark side " The hooded figure said.

" what is it that you wish for me to do my master?" Vader asked waiting his master instructions " find them and convince them to joins us before the rebellion does" the hooded figure said ' at once my lord" Vader said as the transmission ended

(like what I did there with ezra's power hope you enjoy this chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

An E-11 blaster fell to the floor as a burnet crisp skeleton landed right next to it.

Ezra walked through the hallways of royal mandalorian palace making his way towards the thrown room he knew they would waiting for him 'time to put them to good use' ezra said to himself as he used his powers to summon hell knights the demons looked at him " take there weapons use them to cut down anyone who gets in your way" ezra said to the demons as they bowed in front of him and did as they were ordered ' yes use my army's to conquer your enemy's' the same low voice said to ezra as he received a message from Hayden.

"ezra how are you doing on your mission?" Hayden asked knowing that ezra would succeed " It's going slow but I was able to us my powers to summon hell knights to assist me on my mission" ezra told Dr. Hayden who silent for a moment " um doctor Hayden ?" ezra asked through the comms " Very good know go and proceed with the mission" Hayden said "yes sir" ezra said has he continued down the hall the hell knights followed behind him.

with rebel fleet ahsoka had called hera an asked her to meet in the cockpit of the ghost

"Ahsoka you wanted to see me?" hera asked raising her eyebrows " yes hera there's something I wanted to tell you" she told hera in a sad voice. Hera notice the tone in her voice and knew something was wrong " Ahsoka what's wrong?" hera asked her. Ahsoka looked " hera I found ezra's parents" ahsoka said to Hera with tears in her eyes.

hera gasped in shock she had no idea where ezra parents were after Sato ordered her to stop looking for them when he said that Ezra Bridger no longer mattered " were!, Were are they!?" hera asked her " there on lothal but" when ahsoka said 'but' hera knew that there was something else " but what?" hera asked afraid of the answer " they heard about what the rebellion did to ezra and they don't trust the rebellion to help Lothal" Ahsoka told her and saw tears forming Hera's eyes her face had a sadden look "hera" ahsoka said to her causing her to look at her " they want me to tell you that they thank you standing by Ezra's side when the others turned there back on him" Ahsoka said causing hera to smile " I want to go to lothal to see ezra and his parents" hera said causing ahsoka to look down " what?" hera asked ahsoka " hera me and rex had gone to check up on ezra but he wasn't there he wasn't in his tower or anywhere on the planet" ahsoka said with a sad look on her face be fore hera could say anything there was a bright blue light that blinded them and the there was a flash and everything went black

On mandalore

" what is that thing!?" a imperial mandalorian shouted "who cares shoot it!" another shouted " it's not working!" another shouted ezra AKA (DOOM SLAYER) dodge the blaster bolts he pulled out his shotgun and shout one of the mandalorians pointblank another had attempted to hit ezra but ezra pulled his arm out of his socket at beat him to death.

Ezra looked towards the last mandalorian commando who was shaking in fear "get away from you monster!" he shouted in fear ezra dashed towards the mandalorian and grabbed him by the neck " What!? ...Are?...YOU?" the mandalorian asked ezra who looked at him through the visor of his helmet " the Devil" was all that ezra said as he snapped the mandalorians neck and threw him aside and continue to walk down the hallways of them palace as he saw the hell knights that he summoned using blaster to gun down anyone who got in front of them.

one of the hell knights had gone up to ezra and bowed to him " MY LORD we have secured the rest of the palace the throne room is all that's left " the hell knight said to ezra " good know lets take it and get under way to the second par of the mission" ezra said " at once my lord" the hell knight said as he and the others followed ezra to the throne room.

( sorry for not updating for a while school started Monday anyway I forgot to mention in the intro that the story took place before 'legacy' sorry about so pleas don't hate me an please review)


	5. Chapter 5

Hera and ahsoka woke up to see that they where in some kind of medical room " ahsoka where are we?" Hera asked her as she got up from a bed that she had woken up in she stood up an looked around the room " good I see that your finally awake" a voice said causing the two the see some kind of droid that was taller then the ones they have seen before the droid was white with blue lights emanating from it " I'm sorry were are my manners allow me to introduce myself my name is Dr. Samuel Hayden I'm the head of this facility" Hayden told hera and ahsoka.

Hera and Ahsoka looked at each other with questing looks on there faces " let me guess you must be hera syndulla" Hayden said pointing at hera " and you must be ahsoka tano" Hayden said point at ahsoka. which caused them both to look at Hayden with shock expression " how do you know are names ?" hera asked Hayden with suspicion since they had just barley met this droid " you friend Told me that you two and three 'clones' if I'm not mistaken said that you stood by his side when he was thrown out of your rebellion due to a simple lack of communication on a supply run" Hayden told hera and ahsoka trying to figure what he meant by they stood up for him until they realized what he was talking about "ezra" the both said at the same time " that is correct. come with me to my office and I will tell you everything that has happened in the past three years" Hayden said as he lead ahsoka and hera to his office.

Mandalore

Ezra had summon IMP's, Hell knights, Hell razers, to help deal with the remaining Mandalorians ezra used his powers to summon Barons of hell, Hell guards, mancubus and Baalgar demon (other wise known as the cyber demon from the game ) to handle any imperial Mandalorian forces that make there way to the royal palace " hell knights break the door down!" ezra ordered the demons and followed his command the hell knights break down the door inside were some forty imperial mandalorians all in white except for one who wore red " who dares enters my throne room!" the mandalorian demands as his mandalorians stand bye him ready to fight the demons " I do mandalorian!" ezra shouted as he walks past the hell knights and razers " Do you know who I am I'm gar Saxon the supreme viceroy of mandalore!. who are you and how dare you come in to my palace wearing an armor that mocks the mandalroian name heritage and honor!" Gar Saxon shouted at ezra ( and if your wondering what he means he means Ezra's doom slayer armor).

Ezra looked at the mandalorian through the visor of his helmet " YOU MANDALORIANS HAVE NO HONOR!" ezra shouted at the mandalorians causing them to draw there blaster acting on instinct the hell knights raised the blaster the had taken from the dead mandalroians and storm troopers " you incompetent fool do you really think your little army of monster can protect you as of right know mandalorian and imperial reinforcements an making there way through the front of this palace to retake it" Gar Saxon said causing ezra to chuckle " What's so funny!" Gar Saxon demanded " there are no reinforcements coming for you" ezra said coldly.

Outside of the palace

" RUN!" a storm trooper shouted as Baalgar / Cyber demon grabbed AT-DP was thrown it at a ground transport causing the both to explode. imperial mandalorians and storm troopers were being torn to pieces hell guards would crush all imperial and mandalorian forces that dared tried to enter the palace a ground transport exploded as baron of hell smashed with his large foot a storm trooper struggled to get up he notice a shadow standing over him he looked to see a hell guard raising it's foot over his head " plea... please no...N-!" he was silenced as his skull was crushed by the hell guard.

Gar Saxon looked at ezra with a deadly glare " if you want to fight me the so be it" gar Saxon said as he and ezra walked to wards the center of the room on opposite sides circling each other. Ezra lunged at gar saxon who evaded it by using his jet pack this caused ezra to use his powers to jump as high as he could and grab saxon by the leg and throw him in to the ground by doing this Saxon's jetpack be came useless he saw land in front of him as he landed the ground beneath him cracked. Gar looked at him in fear he knew that no mandalorian could be scared by there opponent but he knew this opponent was different Saxon used his flamethrower on his vambrace on ezra but it didn't faze him at all ezra grabbed his harm and broke it causing Gar Saxon to scream in pain. ezra then pinned him to the floor Gar Saxon looked at him with fear in his eyes "what are you?" Gar saxon asked with fear in his voice ezra looked at him and replied with " DOOM Slayer" ezra replied as he used his foot to crush his skull ending his life

Ezra looked to see that the mandalorians were know bowing in front of him " arise" ezra said as he made his way to the throne " What are your orders Manda'lor ?" a mandalorian asked ezra " have all the clans wipe out all imperial presence on mandalore and take there star destroyers we could use them. the demons will assist you in taking the planet from the empire" ezra told the mandalorians " but what of rebel Simpervisors?" another mandalorian asked. ezra looked at them with a cold glare through his helmet " kill them all I don't want the rebellion finding out about this" ezra stated coldly " yes sir" the mandalorians bowed as they left the throne rom with the hell knights and hell razers to take the planet from the empire.

In the U.A.C researcher facility Mars

Hayden had shown hera and ahsoka to his office " please take a seat" Hayden said as he say in front of them " so how do you know about ezra?" Ahsoka asked since her , hera, and the three clone war vets hadn't seen him since he was thrown out of the rebellion "it started after he was thrown out of you rebellion"

( cliffhanger)


	6. Chapter 6

" I was on lothal three years ago I was not far from you dropped ezra off when he was thrown out of rebellion I had approached him with an offer" Hayden told hera and ahsoka " what kind of offer?" hera asked hayed leaning on the desk

" an offer that would give him the power to prove thoughts that doubted him and called him 'weak and 'useless' wrong" Hayden told them as he notice the anger filled looks on their faces " what do you mean power?" ahsoka said in a low growl " please know that my intentions where pure and that I had no idea that this would go to far" Hayden said in his calm voice " what did you due Hayden!" hera shouted " it's better if would show you what ezra Bridger has become" Hayden says as he type on the computer on his desk

a hologram appeared in front of the three it was showing security footage it showed ezra in the doom slayer armor holding the helmet to the armor he slowly puts the helmet on as three hell knights circle him ezra pulled out a double barrel shotgun and shots one of them in face as the demon cries in pain ezra grab's it by the neck and breaks it in two. one of the two remaining demon charges at ezra and tries to grab him by the face ezra jumps above the demon and pulls out the chainsaw( the one from the game) and cuts the demon in half ezra throws the chainsaw on the floor and looks at the last hell knight looking at him the demon lets out a roar as it chargers at ezra.

ezra pulls out the twin barrel shotgun and shoots the demon in the chest the hell knight lets a cry of pain before ezra grabs the demon by it's skull and rips apart with his hands the footage stopped.

Hera and ahsoka had horrified looks on there faces the ezra Bridger that they knew and cared about the young boy from lothal was know something else he was no longer a loving sweet boy they had meet know he was a monster

" what did you due to him!?" hera demand to know what Hayden had done to ezra over the last three years " excuse me?" hayden asked " you know what were talking about!" ahsoka said drawing her lightsabers and pointing them at Hayden " what did you due to ezra!?" hera demanded " I told you I gave the power to prove thoughts that doubted him and called him 'weak' and 'useless' wrong" hayden said " that's not all you did you turned a sweet and caring boy from lothal into a cold blooded monster!" hera shouted.

Hayden looked at them both calmly " you blame for what ezra has turned into?" Hayden as hera and ahsoka who had looks that could kill " well what do you think you turned him into a monster" ahsoka replied in a low growl.

Hayden " you know we have something called a mirror you should look at it" Hayden told hera and ahsoka looked at each other " and why should we?" hera asked in a low growl.

" so that you can realize that I wasn't the one that turned ezra into what he is. No it is your rebellion that turned ezra into what he is today your rebellion is the very foundation and the creator of what ezra turned into I was only doing things in the name of science" " so your saying that ezra turned into the monster because the rebellion turned there back on him and threw him out" ahsoka asked Hayden "yes" stated unaware that ahsoka had placed a hacking device underneath the desk copying every file that was related.

" So were is ezra know? " ahsoka asked " unfortunately that is top secret and is doing something very important" Dr. Hayden told ahsoka.

Meanwhile on mandalore

"RUN!" a storm trooper shouted as a hell knight grabbed him by his feet and tor him in two and threw him aside as it approached the senate building in the city the demons and mandalorians that ezra had recruited had wiped out any remaining imperial or imperial mandalorians in there path ezra was leading the assault he stood on top of a imperial ground transport that was abandon " MY lord" ezra turned to see a mandalorian walking towards him " what is it?" ezra said in a low dark tone " the reaming imperials have taken refuge in the building and are trying to escape" the mandalorian finished explaining to ezra " there will be no escape for them the will all die and burn in the firey pits of hell" ezra said to the mandalorian as he turned to him " and what about the rebel sympathizers are they taken care of?" ezra asked

"yes my lord the rebel sympathizers are all dead" the mandalorian replied " good know go and prepare for the attack we are going to reduce this building to rubble" ezra stated until he felt a presence in the force one that he had never felt before.

" ah so my people have turned against me and decided to join these monster instead of there true leader" everyone turned around to see a figure with a cloak covering his face "maybe this will remind you who your true leader is" the figure pulling out a strange looking light saber with a weird with a wild hilt and reveling a black blade causing the mandalorians to move past the demons and walk towards the figure bowing down to him the hell knights and razers looked at each other wondering what was going on. this caused ezra to walk towards the figure.

" ah so your the mysterious green armored warrior I have heard about recently" the figure said towards ezra " who are you?" ezra asked the figure in a deep and aggressive voice.

" me I go by maul."

( cliffhanger)


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra approached maul with the argent blade in his hand "so you were the infamous rule of mandalore during the clone wars?" ezra said with no emotion in his voice.

"indeed and you are the one the green armored warrior that I have heard about recently I must say your control over these creatures is interesting" maul said as he looked at the demons as he and Ezra circled each other with there blades drawn then as if on cue maul struck at ezra but blocked the attack.

ezra grabbed maul by the arm threw him across the floor maul jumped up and charged at ezra and both of there blades collided " I sense your anger your hate and your thirst for power" maul said as he and ezra blades continue to collided with each other " tell me what is your name?" maul asked as he dodge another attack by Ezra " Doom Slayer" ezra replied to maul which caused him to form a questing look on his face " so tell me 'doom slayer' what drives you to become powerful?" maul asked as looked at the Doom Slayer

"this" maul suddenly felt a jolt of pain and looked down to see ezra's left arm straight through his chest ezra pulled his arm out for there to revile a hole right were mauls heart should be maul looked at ezra be for falling to the ground and drop dead.

Ezra kneeled down and grabbed the darksaber and ignited " LET'S THIS BE A REMINDER TO ANYONE WHO DARES TRY TO STAND AGAINST ME BE SITH OR MANDALORIAN YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!" ezra stated as he three mandalorian's fly towards him and land in front of him one mandalorian removed there helmet to revile there face orange hair green eyes Caucasian skin with small freckles on her face "who are you?" ezra asked as he approached the mandalorians " I'm Bo Katan leader of clan kryze. know who are you and why are you here?" Bo katan asked as she approached ezra " I go by one name Doom Slayer" ezra replied.

" are you with the rebellion?" Bo katan asked earning growls from the hell knights "no" replied in a cold deep and aggressive " then why are you here?" Bo katan asked " I'm here to seek mandalore's aid in helping me to save the galaxy. and in return mandalore is set free from the empire's grasp" ezra stated

" the only way to gain mandalore's aid from the other clans is to wield the dark saber" Bo katan said to ezra

"Do you mean this" ezra said as he pulled out the darksaber and ignited the blade causing her to gasp in shock " were did you get that?" she asked while trying to get over her shock ezra pointed past her direction she turned to see hellhounds eating the dead corpse of maul.

A hell knight walked up towards ezra and bowed before him " my lord were are ready to destroy the remaining forces that stand in our way we just await you command" the hell knight said to ezra as he looked at Bo katan through the visor of his " do I have you and mandalores backing ?" ezra asked bo katan as she looked at him and nodded "good"

He looked down at the hell knight " begin the assault show no mercy to any one" he stated coldly " at once my lord" the hell knight said

with the rebel fleet Commander Sato kanan, zeb, Sabine and chopper were talking with senator organa about the recent disappearance of rebel sympathizers on mandalore " it doesn't make any sense how cant that many sympathizers just disappear?" kanan asked wondering what happened on mandalore " the senate says that a revolution of some kind has happened but it would not explain as to why the have disappeared" senator organa stated through the hologram.

just then chopper started to say something " what? what's he saying?" zeb asked while still not understanding " he's saying that there's an emergency message on the holonet about what is happening on mandalore" sabine says to her friends " well then lets see what's going on then" kanan says as chopper the displays the imperial holonet broad cast " my fellow citizens of the Galactic empire I bring grave news earlier today mandalore was attacked" the imperial broadcaster spoke that shocked commander Sato and the others in this room

" these creature are responsible for the disastrous attack against the empire" then images show Hell knights, Barons of hell and hell guards killing and attacking the imperial forces that were on mandalore

" the imperial senate believes that this was attack against our beloved empire as a sign of rebellion but fear not your empire will move to neutralize this threat as soon as possible" the holonet ended as sabine was typing in to the holotable trying to pull up any thing that happened on mandalore

" what did you fine sabine?" kanan asked the young mandalorian " it looks like footage from the mandalorian palace!" she said in complete shock

" what how is that even possible that footage should have been impossible don't know but it looks like there footage of from what happened" sabine said

As the holotable began playing footage of what truly happened in the mandalorian palace "Stop right there don't move!" a storm trooper shouted as he and others began firing there blasters only to be hit by a wave of red energy and turn into nothing but burnt skeletons then a figure in green armor walked past them holding his weapon in his hand

"no it can't be" kanan said loud enough for everyone to here him

" it can't be what kanan whos is that?" sabine asked as kanan looked at her with fear and sadness in his eyes " that's ezra" he said

MARS U.A.C facility

" Dr. Hayden" a UAC solider says to him as he walks in his office " yes what is it our gusset are in there rooms but we just received a message from ezra" the solider says to Hayden

This caused Hayden to turn to the solider " and?" Hayden asked " he says the he was able to liberate the planet but many members of the Mandalorian clans wish to speak with about what you have planned" the solider says as Hayden looks at him " very well activate the transporter and bring them here" Hayden says

( okay and will stop there sorry for not updating and happy Halloween)


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra/Doom slayer walked through the portal with Bo Katan and the other leaders of the mandalorian clans they were greeted by UAC soldiers and security guards one of the ezra knew " hey mike" ezra said to the guard " hey ezra" the guard replied.

" Dr. Hayden been inspecting you come with me and I'll show you towards his personal lounge" the guard instructed towards Ezra and the Mandalorian clan leaders as the followed the guards to Hayden personal lounge as they were walking ezra could feel something no someone through the force a presences one that he hasn't felt in a long time not since he was thrown out and abandoned by the rebellion the presences he felt where familiar "alright where here" the guard said as he opened the door to Hayden's personal lounge as the door it revealed a large round wooden table in the middle of the room doctor Hayden was siting what appears to be at the head of the table they notice that there was plates and silverware

"pleas have a seat" Hayden said to them as they each walked into a room and sat down in a chair.

" thank you for coming on such a short notice but I other matters to deal with later so please let get this underway" hayed said.

Back with the rebel fleet

Sabine, zeb and the rest of phoenix squadron were listening to kanan has he told about the vision/nightmare he had recently soon there was silence

"so you mean to tell us that ezra is looking to get revenge on all of us for what we did to him three years ago?" sabine asked kanan in a sad broken voice "us? there is no 'US'" they al turned to see rex and the other two clone commanders standing at the entrance of the command center " you brought this on your selves unlike the rest of you. we stood by ezra same can go for commander Tano and hera" rex said as he and his brothers left the command bridge leaving the others speechless.

scene change

In side the UAC Facility on planet Argent Ahsoka and hera were in quest quarters that were given to them by doctor Hayden Hera decided to take a nap while ahsoka decided to meditate to help clear her mind.

In side ahsoka's mind

Ahsoka opens her eyes to find her not in her quarters but a pure white room "hello" she said as she heard it echo " HELLO!" she shouted again on;y for it to echo

"hello" she heard a voice say she turned around to she a man in white armor (not a storm trooper but o gears of war armor) that wasn't like a storm troopers.

"'who are you?"

(cliffhanger sorry for the wait i've been studying to pass the ASVAB test fort the marine corps but i hope this makes up for it)


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra was with Doctor Hayden and the other leaders of the Mandalorian clans in a meeting room Discussing what will happen if Mandalore joined ezra and Hayden

" with your people helping us in our cause I can grantee a new era for you your home world" Hayden said to the clan leaders

they soon began to speak among them selves talking in there native language Hayden looked at ezra who just shrugged

" If we join your cause what will we receive in return?" A clan leader asked Hayden " This facility has the means to restore vegetation back to your home world" Hayden said to the Mandalorian leaders that caused them to widen there eyes

" Are you saying that you will help Bring Mandalore's vegetation" A clan leader said to Hayden

" Yes help me help you and together we will bring your people's planet back to it's former glory" Dr. Hayden said to clan leader as they began to talk among themselves until they came to a decision

" Very well Dr. Hayden you have the support of the Mandalorian clans" Said a women who wore a light darkish gray armor

" Thank you and who might you be?" Hayden asked the Mandalorian women " I'm am Ursa Wren leader of clan wren" Once she had said that it seem as if time had stopped for Ezra having to her the name wren one more time brought back memories of that they when he was betrayed

" Excuse me doctor but I'll be leaving me and the guard have something important to do" Ezra said to Hayden who nodded and with that ezra left as quickly as he could to get away from them and let loose his anger in the training facility

Ursa and the other Mandalorian clan leaders notice this and had questions for Hayden

" Why did he leave so quickly?" A Clan leader asked Hayden who turned his attention to Ursa

" you said you are the leader of clan wren" Hayden said to Ursa who nodded

" Yes but I don't see how this has anything to him leaving so quickly" Ursa said to Dr. Hayden

" three years ago he was betrayed by the rebellion voted out over a supply run that went wrong due to comm failure even the part of the rebellion that picked off the streets and treated him like family his Jedi master" Hayden said to clan members which caused them to widen there eyes in shock

" He is a Jedi ?" A clan leader asked Hayden

" No he was training to become one but his master turned his back on him" Hayden said to the clan leader

" Then there was a lasat and Mandalorian girl" When Hayden said a Mandalorian this caused the clan leaders to form a look of fear and anger the anger was doing something reckless and disgraceful such as turning there back on some due to comm link failure and leaving them for dead but the fear was that if Ezra/ DOOM SLAYER he would kill every last Mandalorian in the clan.

" The Mandalorian Name Was Sabine Wren" Hayden said as Ursa widen her eyes in shock

Hayden took notice instantly " I take you have some kind of history with this Mandalorian" Hayden said to ursa

" She is my daughter" Ursa stated

" Hmm I see it would be wise to avoid ezra when ever anything comes back from his past he unleashes a large amount of anger in the training Facility to avoid destroying the rest of the facility " Hayden told Ursa who was now feeling something that any Mandalorian never Feels fear.

( I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry I didn't update any sooner I've been busy trying to loose weight to enlist for the military )


	10. Chapter 10

Ezra was in the training room destroying the UAC drones that where used for his combat training

"AHHHH!" Ezra screamed as he destroyed another drone there was much anger in ezra having to her the name Wren reminded him of the ay he was betrayed.

Ezra lets a powerful battle cry as he does a large wave of argent energy surrounds ezra in a bright red light. ezra embraces the energy and absorbs then energy

In the meeting room

Dr. Hayden and the leaders of the Mandalorian clans watch the surveillance feed from the training and watch as the light fades away The see ezra standing there but his armor was different

the color had changed from it's original color to black with Blood red lines running down the sides of the arms and legs and a blood red visor for the helmet

" Hmmm" Dr. Hayden said catching Bo Katan's attention " What is it?" Bo katan asked Hayden wanting to know what he was thinking

" It appears that very mention of the name wren is what caused his anger to rise having to remember being betrayed by a member of clan wren seem to have allowed him to unlock this power surge that changed the color of the suit that he is wearing" Dr. Hayden said to Bo katan

" Is this power surge effective in combat?" A clan leader asked wanting know what kind of power that ezra has unlocked

" there's only one way to find out" Hayden said to the clan leader

Hayden walks towards his the table and activities a comms channel to the training room

" Ezra" Dr. Hayden said to Ezra through the comms that was in the training

" Get ready for your next mission you leave in ten minutes" Hayden said to Ezra "roger that" was Ezra's reply

With ahsoka

she was looking at the man in white armor

" Follow me" The man said as he turn and walked away ahsoka was hesitant but complied she followed the man to a blue lake where she saw people in whit clothing in two rows in the water she saw the man in the water placing one hand on the head and the other on the chest and slow pushing them into the water and bring them back up

She could hear the people singing a song

( O brothers let's go down, down in the river and pray) The man looked at ahsoka and gestured her to come into the water

she was hesitant but something kept telling her to go into the water as he enters the water she could the singer get louder

( As I went down into the river to pray studying about that good old way)

As ahsoka walks into the man He places his hand on her head and the other on her chest as ahsoka is gently pushed into the water she could fell a warmth was over a light that she has never felt

As she surfaces she felt different like she was given a second chance at something she never knew She looks at the man

" You have been saved my child" the man said to ahsoka and hand her a bottle full of water that was a bright blue

" Have your friend drink this for when he does he shall be saved and the evil inside of him will be banished from his soul and heal him " the man said to ahsoka

be fore ahsoka could say anything the was a bright light she covered her eyes to protect them from the light

ahsoka wakes up to finds her self in the UAC room that she was sharing with Hera she looks at the bottle ' Have your friend drink this for when he does he shall be saved and the evil inside him will be banished from his soul and heal him' the voice of the man repeated in Ahsoka's head

' Don't worry ezra I will save you' ahsoka said to herself with determination

( sorry if this is short but I hope you like it)


	11. Chapter 11 not a chapter

this isn't a chapter I just want to wish A Happy HALLOWEEN


	12. Chapter 12

" Remember Ezra the Imperials are now on high alert of your presence" Dr. Hayden said to ezra " Copy that I'll signal you when I'm done and bring back anything useful " Ezra said to Hayden

The portal opened and ezra went through he looked around to see that he landed in front of group of Storm troopers " Halt hand in the air now!" a storm trooper shouted Ezra looked at the trooper through the Visor " I don't think so" Ezra said as he grabbed the Argent Blade and sliced the storm Trooper in Half the other watched in Horror and aimed the Blaster at Ezra

Ezra used his powers and unleashed a Argent Wave that turned the to ash. Looking at his surroundings Ezra continued through the Corridor " Hayden where am I ?" Ezra asked through the comms " You have been sent to a imperial Star Destroyer orbiting a Planet Called Naboo " Hayden said to Ezra " Got it I'll let you know what find Doom slayer out" Ezra said to Hayden

Meanwhile

Kanan Sabine, Zeb and chopper where on board the Phantom going through Hyper space towards A Star Destroyer in orbit of Naboo " Alright Remember the mission we go in get the information and get out" Kanan said to the three

" Got it Boss " Zeb said " With the phantom it should be essay for us to slip undetected i already made sure that the empire can't Detect us when we come out of hyper space" Sabine said to Kanan " Good if this goes right Commander Sato and the rest of the Fleet will be able to find a actual Base and hopefully get the empire by surprise" Kanan said to Zeb and Sabine who smiled

With Hera and Ahsoka

the two where walking towards the Conferance Room Hayden had asked them to meet there he said that he had some guest he would like for them to meet " so who do you think Hayden wants us to meet? Hera asked ahsoka " I'm not sure but who ever it is they must be improtant" ahsoka said to her friends

It was long before they where walked through the conferance room and there surprise they saw that the table where Mandalorians warriors sitting at the table out of all of them caught Ahsoka's Attention

Bo Katan looked at Ahsoka seeing that she had gotten taller from the last time they saw each other " Ahsoka Tano it's been quite a while since we last saw each other " Bo Katan said

" It has been quite a while " Bo Katan said to ahsoka she looked over Ahsoka's shoulder and saw Hera standing right behind her " who's your knew friend?" Bo katan asked ahsoka " This captain Hera syndulla she is apart of the rebellion that is fighting to stop the empire" ahsoka says to Bo katan said introducing Hera to her

" Wait if your apart of the Rebellion then why are yo here?" A Mandalorian clan leader asked them. Hera and ahsoka look at each other

Back on the imperial Star Destroyer

" Contact!" A storm trooper shouted as he fired his blaster " FALL BACK!" A storm trooper shouted Before Ezra grabbed his neck and snapped it and throw him to the side Ezra was walking towards the Bridge

As he walks towards the bridge he could hear the imperials comms " Attetion all hands Rebels have been spotted in the main hanger all forces in the lower levels are to stop them " the imperial commander said

Ezra though of another rebel cell that had managed to get on board the Destroyer but stopped when he felt something through the force " Kanan" He said in low tone

Kanan and the others where shooting storm troopers until he felt a presence of someone he hasn't felt in along time " Kanan What's wrong ?" Sabine asked him as she continued to shot at the storm troopers " He's here" Kanan said to her " Who's here ?" Sabine asked him as she fired her blaster at the imperials

" Ezra" Kanan said to her just then the storm troopers stopped the looked to see them turn into either Ash or charred skeletons " Uh what just happened ?" Zeb asked them "

" I happened " A dark voice said to them the three looked at the entrance to see a dark armored figure with glowing red lines running down the side " It's been a while kanan" Ezra said to him as he summond the argent blade

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	13. Chapter 13

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


End file.
